


Crimson Thread

by loonybin7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone loves Disney, Except the ones who don't, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Movie Nights, Multiple Pairings, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, Sorry If This Isn't Good, Tumblr, family times, homestuckfluffcanons, like only one chapter minor, netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonybin7/pseuds/loonybin7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lives are invisibly tied to those whose destinies touch ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Chapter one**  

 

> _"There was once was a tale of a young boy. It was a tale of a love destined to be. Walking home one pale moon night, a young boy looked upon an old man standing beneath the moon. The man looked ageless and wise beyond this world. The man begins to explain to the boy that he is attached to his destined wife by a red string. He shows the boy the young girl who is destined to be his wife. Being young and having no interest in having a wife, the young boy picks up a rock and throws it at the girl, running away. Many years later, when the boy has grown into a young man, his parents arrange a wedding for him. On the night of his wedding, his wife waits for him in their bedroom, with the traditional veil covering her face. Raising it, the man is delighted to find that his wife is one of the great beauties of his village. However, she wears an adornment on her eyebrow. He asks her why she wears it and she responds that when she was a young girl, a boy threw a rock at her that struck her, leaving a scar on her eyebrow. She self-consciously wears the adornment to cover it up. The woman was in fact, the same young girl connected to the man by the red cord. The old man turned out to be Yuè Xià Lǎo, the god of marriage and love, he had shown the former young boy that they were connected by the crimson thread."_

* * *

 

 

_Four small figures sat huddled in a shadowed room at night. A light shone on the old pages of a book. The words upon the pages told stories, they spun webs of lore that were built upon the foundation of ancient proverbs. And the children giggled to themselves at the silly antics of some wayward animals finding their way, they rejoiced to the stories where everything turned out alright in the end, and naturally they ‘eww-ed’ and ‘gross-ed’ in response to the inevitable kissing scenes shared between hero and princess._

__

_As they became older but still remained innocent and young, obviously things changed._

__

_The two young girls realized that romance was something magical, something spellbinding and rather than ‘eww-ing’ they began ‘aww-ing’ at the sweet sight of their parents sharing a tender peck on the lips._

__

_As for the two boys, they still found delight in animals being silly, but they no longer were impressed with the epic legends of a brave hero saving the princess. They noticed that their mommy was not in fact a princess, she didn't need daddy’s help all the time and she was strong and stable when her baby boys could not be._

_But despite their aging minds and bodies, the children never stopped sneaking out at night to throw themselves into a heap of tittering limbs. They never ceased their moonlight meetings under the large tent like blanket._

__

_At least, not until they grew up._

* * *

**  
  
**

**Red**.

Tangles upon tangles upon tangles of red. They spun, floated and sagged all throughout the hallways, they stretched and pulled without the force of a rope, but remained solid as a wire.

All these ties, all these symbolic there-but-not-there strings that connected everybody to everybody.

And only he can see them when he wants to.

A gentle finger poked at his arm and he looked down.

No, that’s not right.

She can see them too. She with her short wild obsidian hair and wide expressive eyes. She with the energy of a jack rabbit and a personality that could fill a room to the very brink of bursting. She with a smile that brightens days who sees the good in almost everyone. She who is fascinated by the red lines that tie one to another, she who is happy to see them.

She is Nepeta Leijon, and she is his sister. And she dances ahead cheerily, the grip on his arm unwavering as she simultaneously pulls him along the hallway and smiles at anyone and everyone she sees.

He is Kankri Vantas, and he’s accepted the fact that he can see the thin crimson threads, he has accepted it and is content to just leave it alone.

Nepeta however, is not. She figured out a long time ago that she couldn't force people to meet the ones they’re tied to. She understands that, though that doesn't stop her from ‘shipping’ the people closest to her. She loves these red lines and the potential they hold to make people happy.

Kankri can easily ignore them, and since he cant see who he is connected to it makes it easier to detach himself. He isn't involved in these lives so he doesn't really care who's connected to who.

Really, he is happy to be uninvolved.

It doesn't matter that he can see his best friends aura. His aura that used to be so bright and purple with excitement and love for all, he can see that purple darken and dull. Cronus wasn't as happy as he used to be in middle school, middle school Cronus didn't care for romance he was content to be friends with his friends and have the prettiest woman in his life be his mom.

Now its different, high school is different and though Cronus is still full of love for all, there isn't anyone to accept it.

And that makes his purple hue murky with frustration and sadness.

Kankri isn't involved.

He really isn't involved, he lets his dark amber eyes sit on Cronus. Cronus who at the moment is talking calmly about something or other with an animated Meulin. He had a fond smile on his face as Meulin bounced joyfully looking up at him. They talked, paying no mind to Kurloz as he stood leaning against the lockers next Meulin. He looked calm enough if not slightly irritated at Cronus’ presence.

Kankri _isn't_ involved.

Meulin is his other sister and one of Cronus’ only friends aside from Kankri himself and it makes him happy to see his best friend content. His eyes drifted to Cronus’ left hand despite his best efforts to not look again.

He is _not_ involved.

Kankri’s face was impassive as his eyes settled on the thin red thread tied neatly to his best friend’s pinkie. He saw it, clear as day the crimson line attached to Cronus Ampora. He saw it floating in the air, wrapped around a clueless Meulin. He saw it not being acknowledged by anyone but himself and Nepeta as it sat, tied to the wrist of one oblivious Kurloz Makara.

“You see it too, of course you do.” Nepeta whispered solemnly as they approached the trio.

Kankri nodded deftly, pretending not to see the red string glow brightly in the brief moment Kurloz’s shoulder brushed against Cronus’.

He **can not** get involved.

He watched as Nepeta launched herself into Cronus’ waiting arms, swinging her around with a laugh. He put her down and Kankri tired not to understand why her smile faltered a bit as the string stretched and lengthened.

Kurloz and Meulin departed with a quiet nod of acknowledgement and a jubilant smile that was truly blessed.

Cronus left with a one armed hug for Kankri and a kiss on the head for Nepeta, walking in the opposite direction of Meulin and Kurloz.

Kankri and Nepeta stood there watching the fated ribbon grow longer and longer as the people attached to it drifted further and further from each other.

He _really_ can’t get involved.

He _shouldn't_ get involved.

It would be wrong, Kurloz and Meulin are happy with each other, the love each other.

But who said that they _have_ to break up?

That's _right_ , they don’t. The people connected don't have to be _romantically_ involved.

It could work.

It _could_.

 **  
**He just won't get _too_ involved.

* * *

 

**NOTES:**

**Okay so I know exactly what I'm doing with this one. Leave a comment if you so wish.**

**Peaxe~**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lives are invisibly tied to those whose destinies touch ours.

**Chapter 2 pt2**

 

The windows were open letting the wintry air spill into the room. It was seven in the morning on a saturday and Cronus was up, fingering the strings of his guitar mindlessly. He was just about to get up and get breakfast when his door knob twisted viciously and his door was thrown open. Meenah stood there loud as hell and grinning crookedly.

“Yo Crofish, ya seen Frozen yet?” Cronus sighed in irritation, placing the instrument on his bed as he looked up at her. Already he was tired of this conversation.

“Is this some sort crack at my choice’a flicks? Cause I gotta tell you not even anklebittas like The Little Mermaid as much as you do. It's alil' creepy to be honest, but lucky for you I don't judge.” Meenah shook head, hearing the thick Scottish accent talk in 1950's slang was a murder on the ears, but she was used to it. Making her way across his room to his desk she dropped herself into the swivel chair with a huff and spun around to face him. Her own light English accent was accompanied by an endless amount of fish puns.

“Nah man, dont give a ship aboat your carp wizard movies this a legit as fuck question.”

She always insulted his movie choices and he still always defended them. “My ‘wizard movies’ are not crap, drop dead twice Peixes.”

She grinned cheekily, “What? And look like you? Crofish that shipwreck of an'attitude ain't gonna get you nowhere.”

Cronus rolled his eyes and scowled half heartedly, “Is there a specific reason you’re here MeMe, ya know aside from insultin’ my movie preferences.” He might as well go and get breakfast anyway, as it seems that she insists upon his presence today. He walked downstairs to the underwater themed kitchen, and of course she followed.

“So anywave, did ya see it?” What. The. **Fuc** k. _Why_!? Geez its a weird relationship they have. Its either they completely ignore each others presence around the house and in school or they are basically attached at the hip and never leave each other alone.

There is no inbetween. They’re not as close as Eridan and Feferi, but at the same time they’re even closer.

Cronus took a plate from the dishwasher and stacked some french toast, drowning them in syrup he walked over and sat in the chair across from his sister.

“Fef made these?”

She rolled her eyes, “Cutie an’ Streak are the only ones in this fishbowl that can cook.”

He shrugged, “You an’ mom can bake.” She smiled slightly at that.

“Yea, boat we ain’t got no other cooking skills a’tide from that though.”

They both sighed fondly. Cronus finished his food and looked across the table at Meenah, “Ya wanna watch Frozen?”

She tensed slightly, then narrowed her eyes at him and grinned derisively, “Frozen? On top of all the sissy-ass shit you watch you’re telling me you have Frozen on DVD too?” At Cronus’ simple nod and expectant look Meenah feigned nonchalance,

“Shore, why not.” Nothing however, could hide the delight in her deep blue eyes.

Seeing that, Cronus gestured for her to lead the way to his room and they walked back up the stairs.

He pretended not to notice the bounce in her step, just for her sake.

 

* * *

 

**NOTES: Damn the notes system is trippin me the freak up Imma just put it at the end here like this fno**

**This was meant to be a longer chapter, with insight to both Peixes and Vantas-Leijon household (or at the very least how some of my mains act at home). However, the second part (Vantas-Leijon) is currently taking longer than was expected and I don't wanna not update, ya feel me? So yeah I kinda hope that they way I wrote Meenah and Cronus wasn't too unbearable.**

**Peaxe~**

 

 


	3. That Couple....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lives are invisibly tied to those whose destinies touch ours.

 

The Vantas-Leijon household was never really quiet. There was always something or other going on to keep the house lively. Even when all the doors were closed and the halls were shushed quiet, the house buzzed with activity. Behind closed doors there would be discussions (inescapable sermons to one, completely necessary debates to the other) between brothers and harmonious squeals of delight between sisters (hell even the mother joined in sometimes).

__

The point is, the house is filled with something, always. One could never say that the Vantas-Leijon house is a dull house.

__

The house at the moment is filled with frustration and awkwardly enough, contentment.

__

~~~*~~~

__

Kankri sighed irritably, _this is ridiculous_  he thought rubbing at the back of his head. The living room had two large couches on opposite sides facing each other. A recliner sat, overlooking the the room with sternness as well as affection.

__

Dads recliner, his _throne_.

__

The throne that Kankri now occupied in order to avoid unnecessary contact with anyone. He was trying not to draw any attention to himself so he could think in peace.

__

_How was he supposed to keep Cronus and Kurloz in the same room for three seconds let alone make them become friends?_

__

He didn't know

__

He didn't know, and him not knowing was starting to get on his nerves.

__

Kankri let out yet _another_  irritated puff of air and adjust the neck of his sweater. It was a turtleneck and it was starting to bother him. His seemingly impassive eyes wandered until they landed on the happy pair snuggling on the couch. They were oblivious to all but each other.

__

He discreetly observed them through the hair that almost covered his eyes. For once actually thanking the wild locks. Meulin’s back rested easily against Kurloz’ broad chest. Her knees were bent, folding neatly  against her chest. Kurloz had one of his long arms slung across her stomach. His free hand played with the light brown strands of her hair.

__

They were barely watching whatever nonsense was on tv at the moment, too caught up in each other. They were holding a pretty faced paced conversation, hands moving rapidly and smiles on both their faces. The signing wasn't lost on Kankri, but he respected their privacy enough not to pay attention.

__

They were so happy with each other, so easily in love. Their unabashed displays of affection threatened to give him cavities, it was so sickeningly wonderfully sweet.

__

_Why aren't they tied together?_  Kankri questioned frustrated, because no matter how you look at it, Kurloz and Meulin were absolutely meant to meet.

__

Kankri tried to imagine a fine line connecting those two, red in color and unbreakable. He tried to imagine that Cronus wasn't attached to a man that hates him without a shadow of a doubt. Tried to imagine that his best friend was tied to a person who could accept, if not tolerate his obvious flaws.

__

Maybe that’s it. _Maybe they were just meant to hate each other?_  For some reason Kankri just couldn't accept that, Cronus deserves love, he really does whether it be from more friends or romance Kankri doesn't care.

_**  
**As long as he gets it._

 

Kankri's phone buzzed and he grinned mutely, pulling it out and staring at the message before him.

 

 ** _CroAm_ : ** _MeMe drivwing me crayz comin ovwer_

 

Kankri looked at that for a moment, before tucking his phone back between the folds of his legs. Cronus always took no response as an affirmative, no matter the situation.

 

And now for once, it works out in his favor.

* * *

 

 

_**Wow um, this is not at all what I meant to do. I feel like I'm avoiding proper character interaction. Guess I'm just scared of how Kankri will turn out. Next chap shows actual character conversations yayyy! Once again, sorry if this is not what you were waiting for (of course it isn't).** _

**Leave a comment if ya want,**

 

**Peaxe~**

 

 


	4. Ezio's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri likes to say he has a plan, but he doesn't. It's Cronus being himself that show Kankri that not much has to be done aside from getting them in the same room together.

_**Last Chapter:** _

_Kankri's phone buzzed and he grinned mutely, pulling it out and staring at the message before him._

_**CroAm:** MeMe drivwing me crayz comin ovwer_

_Kankri looked at that for a moment, before tucking his phone back between the folds of his legs. Cronus always took no response as an affirmative, no matter the situation._

_And now for once, it works out in his favor._

__

**Chapter 4**

The occupants of the living room were watching “The Lion King” when there was a knock on the front door. Knowing Meulin wasn’t getting up for anything while this movie was playing, Kankri sluggishly piled out of the recliner and made his way across the room. Cronus beamed crookedly upon seeing his best friend. And knowing of his aversion to unnecessary contact: the hug Kankri received was short and one-armed.

“Heya chief!” The Scottish accent hummed freely in his presence; Cronus trusts so few with it that Kankri knew it would disappear once Cronus realised that they weren’t alone in the house.

“Hello Cronus, how was your day.” He asked lightly walking back and once again sitting down in the chair. Cronus came by and sat himself on the floor in the large space between Kankri’s chair and the couples couch.

Kankri saw Kurloz tense slightly and glare briefly at Cronus. Meulin with her hearing aid in and her full attention on Timon and Pumbaa’s “Hakuna Matata” didn’t even notice that her brother had gotten up.

“Nofin much Kan, tryin’ to finish my song. Vwatched Frozen vwith MeMe. You?” Cronus said lowly . Kankri raised an eyebrow,

“Did you say no- _fin_?” The light blush on his friends freckled cheeks had him smirking with inward laughter. Cronus frowned halfheartedly up at Kankri,

“Told ya cheif, been hangin’ vwith MeMe.”

* * *

 

Occasionally Cronus likes to ignore absolutely anything that isn't related to his music.  

When he gets like that it's usually because he's got _it_.

He got exactly what he's been looking for in the chords of his guitar, the notes of his piano, or the pitch in his voice. And when he's got _it_ heaven help anyone who interrupts him, knowingly or otherwise.

Because he will probably kill you.

Metaphorically he'd stab you with his pen then use your blood as ink for his Harry Potter Collector’s Item Quill. Literally he'd fume for hours and not talk to anyone for days, or until he gets _it_ back.

And that could take months.

But no one ever said that Cronus Ampora was rational.

Or mature.

And occasionally Cronus likes to do his music at Kankri’s house. As such he has two guitars, one at his house and one here at Kankri’s. He says the acoustics of Meulins and Nepeta’s room are nearly _perfect_.

Like now. Growing bored with the onslaught of Disney movies, Cronus had left the living room. He opted to search for something else to do, this included dragging Kankri along the spaces of his home.

“Kan, where’d your Pop put the piano?” At one point Mrs. Vantas-Leijon had gone through this phase where she just absolutely needed a hobby. Having become a fairly recent housewife, Erato needed something to do to keep her from getting restless. She quickly decided on playing an instrument and it took nearly a week for everyone in the house to help her choose. It was a comment by Mr. Vantas that had finally ended the search.

_“Well Cronus hasn’t come by in a while, didn’t he just get a piano?” Acheron asked with feigned casualty. His voice was pitched low and all knowing. Upon hearing the word piano his wife beamed, throwing her arms around him as he chuckled smugly._

__

_“Of course, a piano! Love, that’s a wonderful idea!” Acheron’s more subdued grin had been self satisfied and he looked to his children as if to say: **I won, guess who she’s making cookies for?**_

“It’s in the spare bedroom.” And contrary to everyone’s expectation Erato actually did go through with it. She absolutely adored playing music all day long and though she wasn’t near Cronus’ level (because who was), they loved playing together when they got the chance.

“ _Why_?” The slight panic in Cronus’ voice made Kankri smirk, only things that were going to be thrown was put into the spare bedroom.

“Calm down, it’s a temporary location. We’re clearing a space in the living room for it.” His friend’s visible relief was amusing.

They walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Pictures hung on the walls, displaying the life of Kankri Vantas-Leijon and his siblings. Cronus opened the bedroom door and walked in, the room wasn’t as cluttered as it used to be. And there sat the piano, the bed close to it acting as a bench. Cronus wasted no time, sitting on the bed and putting his fingers to they keys.

 

Music spilled out slowly at first, soft, calm, and light. It was like water, flowing gracefully from one note to the next. Kankri stayed where he was at the door, he never got too close to Cronus when he played in fear that he would break the hypnotic spell that always seemed to come over his friend when he played. It was like bells ringing, chiming, suspenseful and awaiting something magical. The music jumped from the instrument and suspended itself in the air around them, lingering just a bit longer. Cronus’ fingers danced easily over the keys, his long thin digits knowing exactly where to go and when. It was like he was made for this. Like Cronus himself was apart of the music. As if rather than him playing the piano, the piano played him. Getting, pulling, coaxing the music out of him as he submits himself to the sounds he can make.

Kankri loved watching him play, anyone who’s watched Cronus play loves to watch him play. It was a combination of the sheer beauty of the music and the way that Cronus himself produced it.

It was magnificent and everyone knew it, so he wasn't surprised when the door opened slowly and Meulin came in, led here by soft force of Cronus. What did surprise him however was the appearance of Kurloz. Apparently Kurloz was just as surprised, not expecting who was behind the music. Meulin had no such qualms about disturbing Cronus, she loved to be right there when he or their mother played. She wasted no time moving to sit next to him, watching his fingers glide over the the keys.

Cronus himself just kept playing, his eyes open, but unseeing. He was lost in a world of his own creation. Completely unaware of the audience, too focused on the melody. He didn’t see Meulin beaming at him with wide green eyes. And he definitely didn’t see Kurloz’ face, shocked awe in his midnight eyes and an astonished gasp leaving his lips. He didn’t see the crimson thread connecting the two glow red hot, he didn’t see any of this.

He was too busy being himself.

But Kankri did, and as the song went on filling the house with its brilliance he smiled. Kankri thought, watching Kurloz gaze at Cronus with a new look in his eyes, that this was possible. That _these two_ were possible.

 

The song played on.

 **  
**The thread shined _brighter_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so tremendously sorry about the weight. I honestly don't even know what happened, I think that I actually got scared of this fic or something. And then school started and I exploded. It has been around five months, honestly there is no excuse. 
> 
> The song Ezio's Family helped me so much for this chapter. I'm still listening to it right now.


End file.
